The invention relates to climbing harnesses, and specifically to a climbing harness which allows the user to adjust both the girth of leg loops of the harness and also to adjust the rise between the leg loops and a waist band with a single adjustment mechanism.
Climbing harnesses are used for a variety of recreation and commercial purposes. Recreational uses include mountain climbing and exploration of caves, while commercial purposes may include high-rise window washing and emergency service rescues. A great variety of climbing harnesses exist. Some harnesses, particularly those used for commercial purposes, may be full-body harnesses, which include shoulder and chest straps as well as a waist band and leg loops. Other harnesses may be have only a simple waist band such as might be worn as a safety harness by a person participating in climbing wall activities.
Climbing harnesses which are used for recreation may be used in a variety of environments. Alpinists may require harnesses which may be donned and removed over heavy boots and/or skies. Climbers who explore caves may require harnesses which are flexible and resistant to abrasion, and which are also comfortable when partially or fully submerged in water.
The primary purpose of any climbing harness, however, whether for recreation or commercial use, is the prevent gravity from having an adverse effect on the climber. To this end, a climbing harness must be both functional and comfortable, and must be correctly fit to the user.
Known harnesses provide for a number of adjustments to allow the user to fit the harness to the user's body. While a number of harnesses are known which have adjustable leg loops, wherein the girth of the leg loop may be adjusted about the user's thigh, known harnesses do not allow for the adjustment of the rise, which, as used herein in the case of a climbing harness, is the distance between the waistband and the leg loops. The previously known solution to this problem has been to provide leg loops which are detachable from a waist band, and for manufacturers to provide the leg loop assembly in a variety of sizes. However, the sizes generally provide a large leg loop with a long rise. This still does not adequately solve the problem in the case where a climber is short waisted and has large legs.